


A Safe Heaven (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 04, Spoilers, post 4x05
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John偷得浮生，抓住每一秒，如果Harold诚实的话，其实他自己也在地铁站里尽可能盘桓，这样当John需要他的时候，他就能在前特工身边。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe Heaven (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Safe Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525078) by [Sunnyrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrea/pseuds/Sunnyrea). 



> 一把玻璃碴一把糖  
> 【4x05之后，没有直接剧透，但也有涉及】

**安全港**

 

 

Title: A Safe Heaven

Author: Sunnyrea（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrea/profile>  ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: PG

 

**Warning:**

post 4x05, Spoilers, Season/Series 04

 

**Summary** **：**

_John steals moments, takes any second possible and, if Harold is being honest, he spends as much time as he can in their subway hideout so he will always be there when John needs him._

 

**A/N** **：**

A bit of fluff and a bit of woe.

[post 4x05 so technically spoilers, though not directly related]

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/2525078>

 

授权：

Thank you so much! And certainly you can translate it. I would love to have a link when the translation is posted.

 

 

**摘要：**

_John_ _偷得浮生，抓住每一秒，如果Harold_ _诚实的话，其实他自己也在地铁站里尽可能盘桓，这样当John_ _需要他的时候，他就能在前特工身边。_

 

**A/N** **：**

一把玻璃碴一把糖

【4x05之后，没有直接剧透，但也有涉及】

  

 

**某鱼注：**

 

梗戳到了某鱼，所以翻译出来

一把玻璃碴一把糖，嘎嘣脆

OOC与否，自在人心，不喜误入

 

某鱼不分攻受，AO3也不分，不喜误入

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== A Safe Heaven** **安全港 =====**

 

 

John朝着地铁车厢，刚走到站台的一半Harold就听到他了。前特工很可能是打算悄没声儿偷偷凑近，也可能他根本就没打算这么认真。大个子在Harold噼里啪啦打字的时候走进来，一屁股坐在老板身后的椅子上，两手搭着Harold的肩膀。

 

“下午好，Riley警探。”

 

“Finch。”John的手顺着小个子的胳膊往下滑了一点儿，伸着脖子从他肩膀上探头看去，“咱们的姑娘都搞定了？”

 

“尽管我不像之前有那么多可利用资源来帮助号码，但我还是能在Shaw的协助下安排她坐上去加拿大的火车。”

 

“真能转换话题，Finch。”

 

Harold哼了哼，手底下毫不拖沓又攻破了美国铁路客运公司系统（Amtrak system）的另一道防火墙，修改了票面信息。“对这件案子来讲应该足够了。”

 

“很好。”

 

Finch继续输入一行命令，链接指向先前创建好用来支付的假Paypal账户，再填好推迟的日期。“还有什么别的你想知道的么？”

 

John晃了晃身子，“目前看来一切都井井有条。”

 

“你难道不应该回警局去么？据我所知，你正在让自己的表格文书堆成小山。”

 

大个子不怎么开心地吭哧两声，前额抵住老板的后颈，“Finch……”

 

“如果你只是因为忽略文书工作，而不是天天射人膝盖，丢掉饭碗暴露了身份，那还真挺讽刺的。”

 

前特工无声地笑了，Harold能感觉到暖暖的气息带着振动略过皮肤。“假如我必须被绑在桌子上填表格，那我可能会辞职。”

 

“唔……相当实际的危险。”

 

John抬起头，轻吻爱人的脖颈，“我不会耽搁太久。我保证。”

 

这段日子John一直如此，他们在Samaritan全方位的监控下有了一个安全港；John很能抓住机会逃离现实，抓住机会休养生息，还有让他——他俩——重新做回自己，守在Harold身边。

 

Harold为基地编写新的安全程序时，John就坐在他右手边，靠近车厢门口的椅子里，清理枪支或者磨刀，耗费的功夫远比任务需要长得多。Harold拿着老虎钳修理硬件时，John就慢悠悠在车厢里晃荡，每次经过身边便抬手摸摸小个子的发尾后颈。当Harold因为大学教授的假身份要批改课业，坐在车厢外面的破旧木写字台前烦闷不堪时，John就拖一把椅子坐在他身边，处理那些犯罪现场报告，一只手在Harold大腿上安慰地画圈圈。当Harold分析那张贴在车厢外侧，来自TM的地图，寻找可利用的安全屋或者Samaritan的势力范围时，John会给他端一杯茶，趁着交接的机会指尖轻轻滑过小个子的手指。

 

偶尔，John也会带着自己的笔记本电脑过来处理他“日常工作”中遇到的那些普通案件和谋杀案。前特工就大咧咧坐在水泥地上，背靠Harold的椅子，脑袋贴着年长男人身侧。Harold则一只手打字，腾出另一只手慢悠悠梳理John的头发。

 

待到新号码出现——当Shaw外出踩点——John就站在Harold身后，双臂环住小个子，抱得有点紧，由着他把相片贴上地铁车窗，就好像怀里这人没准儿会消失不见似的。

 

“虽然我很喜欢被你抱着，Mr. Reese，但号码确实需要我们关注。”

 

John亲亲Harold的鬓角，“我知道。”然后放下手臂。

 

在某个号码圆满结束的日子——打赢一天的硬仗，又一个人免于被过去的坏名声拖累，得到了拯救——John直接走下楼梯，大步流星跨过站台。他根本没用什么CIA训练的特别技能，就和普通人似的爬进地铁车厢，转过Harold的椅子，吭也不吭，在Harold唇上印了深深一吻。然后前特工直起身——挂着永远那么灿烂的微笑——扭头就往外走。

 

“你大老远过来就为了这个？”Harold愣愣看着John走远，连忙问他。

 

“你还能想到什么更好的理由？”前特工反问。

 

John偷得浮生，抓住每一秒，如果Harold诚实的话，其实他自己也在地铁站里尽可能盘桓，这样当John需要他的时候，他就能在前特工身边。

 

 

现在，John从Harold后面起身，走出车厢，没多久带回一把椅子摆在Finch旁边。大个子坐下，看着Harold的几块显示屏，那些黄色的电线如同藤蔓，摇摇晃晃挂在半空。

 

“现在什么情况？”Reese两根手指拨弄着Finch西装外套上的一颗扣子。

 

“嗯，Ms. Tanner正在去多伦多的路上，威胁应该已经解除了。希望Machine不会太快给出新的号码。”Harold抹去自己留在美铁（Amtrak）服务器上的痕迹——就好像潮水涌过沙滩，一切都消失得无影无踪。

 

“Mmhmm，”John松开Harold的纽扣，“然后呢？”

 

Harold挑眉，“然后？”

 

前特工只是抬手，示意Finch左边的显示器，那上面正跑着一行行和当前情况完全无关的代码。

 

Harold敲击键盘的动作顿了一下，“我在试着帮助Machine。”小个子看看John，John则同样挑眉回应，“鉴于Ms. Groves向我指出——且不论我的反对——Machine还很年轻，”他沉吟，缓缓吐了口气。“尽管这可能远远超出了我们的能力范围，但毕竟能当作指导。”

 

John扑哧笑了，“你在考虑当家长教育孩子么，Finch？”

 

“我觉得它需要我的帮助。”

 

Reese盯着老板依旧悬在键盘上的双手良久，“我们都需要你的帮助，Harold。”

 

Harold凝视John的脸孔，前特工则眼睛也不眨地看着他的手，一如几个月来的模样。小个子手指碰了碰键盘，于是John抬起视线。

 

Finch示意，“Mr. Reese？”

 

Reese长舒一口气，望向那几块屏幕。“你觉得如果我们过的是普通日子，会怎样？”

 

Harold蹙眉，“我以为要是我们过上了‘普通日子’那我们基本上不可能遇到对方。”

 

John慢慢扭头看他，一个摇摇欲坠的微笑挂在唇角。“迁就我一次吧，Finch。”（Humor me）

 

Finch把手从键盘上收回来，交叠双臂，稍微转了一下椅子，正面朝向John。“那样的话，至少对我来讲，我们就要回溯很多年，来看看究竟哪里才能算‘普通日子’的起点。”

 

“我说了，迁就我一下吧。”

 

小个子微微抬了抬手指，做出“请继续”的妥协姿态。

 

John笑了，“或许，如果我们的假身份都是真的，你是个教授，我是个警探？”

 

Harold撇撇嘴，“我从来没有兴趣将毕生事业投入到学术中去，当然也包括我现在编造的这个职位。”

 

“没准儿是保险业？货真价实的Harold Wren？”

 

Harold翻个白眼。

 

“那么就IFT吧，你的公司，你会成为真的合伙人，而不是藏在IT部门。”

 

Harold抿嘴，“很有可能。”他垂下双臂，“那么你就是个警探？难道在军队任职不是更合情理么？”

 

John耸肩，“或许吧。那样会让咱俩的生活有点复杂。”

 

“不问不说？”（Don’t ask, don’t tell，译注：美国军队对于同性恋的政策）

 

John轻笑，“不知道你当军人的丈夫能做到多好；你不会喜欢基地里那些社交和八卦的。”

 

“那么就是，在这个虚构的世界里我们俩结婚了？”

 

John再次耸肩，偷笑道，“我能当个警探，真正的NYPD。”

 

“你穿制服会很好看。”

 

“我穿海陆制服也很好看。”

 

“我知道。”

 

John笑笑，“咱存着相片呢，不是么，Finch？”

 

“我得去找个相框。”

 

“非常好，”John冲Harold点头，“化妆台上摆着我穿制服的照片。”前特工挥挥手，指向根本不存在的家具，“就在咱俩系着领结的相片旁边，还要是那种你会强迫我戴的领结。”

 

“我深切怀疑你其实偷偷地很享受那个。”

 

John大笑，“或者是我让你这么想的。”

 

“那么我们是在哪里系着领结？软件公司么，至少我的领结不是那种‘舞会庆祝’类型的。”

 

John坐直身子，“哦，不过Finch，你都不知道自己是大都会艺术博物馆（Metropolitan Museum of Art）慷慨的捐款人么？他们可 _当真_ 举办庆祝会的。”

 

“我觉得那些通常都是筹款人。”

 

John表示同意，“筹款人舞会。”前特工碰了碰Harold一边的袖扣，“你得要穿成亿万富翁慈善家的样子：领结，袖扣，定制西装。”

 

Harold反手，指尖划过John的手腕。“在这个故事里也算不得是个虚构的设定。”

 

“而我就会抱怨两件定制西装其实没有任何区别。”

 

“当然有——”

 

“然后你就会开始列出各位口碑良好的老裁缝，‘压轴’的永远都是意大利那位。”

 

Harold抿着嘴唇，脸上却是绝对的忍俊不禁。John偷笑，视线轻轻描画小个子的手掌。

 

“我会被我的警察同事说闲话的，我那个有钱的男朋友一直让我穿高档西装，还每次都在追捕嫌犯的时候毁得一塌糊涂。”

 

“或许你上班的时候应该穿得普通些。”Harold戳戳John的衣服，“阿玛尼也就凑合了。”（Armani）

 

John夸张地笑出声，“他们会说你看上去多么像个教授。”Harold对此嗤之以鼻，男人继续道，“还有这种安逸的生活让我变得多么心慈手软（soft）。”

 

小个子尽量仰起头，“你是在暗示什么么？”

（译注，double entendre，带有不太PG层面含义的双关语，鉴于前面是“soft”，嗯~）

 

“我是么，Finch？”

 

“或许我不是个亿万富翁，”Harold指尖感受到John的脉搏，一下一下，稳定平和。“或许我只不过是在IT部门做了二十年的打工仔。”

 

“我深表怀疑。”

 

“就好像我对你只不过当个普通警察深表怀疑一样。”

 

“所以我们永远不能过上普通日子是吧，Finch？”John手腕一转，轻轻覆上Harold的手背，“在郊区没有个一居室或者是一幢小房子？”

 

“你 _想要_ 住在郊区？”

 

“那么布鲁克林高级公寓怎么样？”

 

Harold缓缓呼气，“我以前确实有那么一间。”

 

John无声微笑，“我就觉得你可能会有。”前特工说着开始在小个子的手背上画来画去，“这儿是走廊，装满了书的客厅在这儿，后面还有个大厨房。我会试试教你做饭。”

 

“你为什么觉得我不会做饭？”

 

John挑眉，“你会么？”

 

“我能做。”

 

“烧水和炒蛋，是吧？”见Harold蹙眉，Reese倾身又在他唇上印下一吻，稍稍退后，依旧攥着Finch的手没有放开。“我猜你有空时得要证明给我看才行。”

 

“在这个想象中的世界里，有空的话？”

 

John叹口气，重新坐直，放下Finch的手，别开视线，透过敞着的车厢门望向远处光影黯淡的站台。

 

Harold柔声道，“我们付不起这么奢侈的想象，Riley警探。”

 

John闭了闭眼，“我明白，Finch。”

 

小个子张口，但一个字也没说出来。他瞥一眼电脑，按了几个键，从椅子里站起来，走到窗玻璃前撕下照片整理好，然后走出了车厢。他一直都有存着号码的相片和相关信息，大部分是在电脑里，但永远都会有实体照片。不知怎么，存着这些看得到摸得着的资料能给他们这趟孤独危险又艰苦的征程再加一份笃定的理由，告诉他们为什么要如此努力，一次一次拯救他人的性命。

 

就在Harold合上属于Amy Tanner的文件夹时，John走到他身后。前特工轻轻拉着小个子让他转身，一只胳膊搂住Harold，低头吻他，另一只胳膊则顺着Harold的手臂上下摩挲。Harold回吻了爱人，手指拂过John灰白的头发。

 

“我明白你的失意……”他低声安抚。

 

“这不够，Harold，”John让自己和Finch前额相抵。

 

“只能如此。”

 

”但不够，“John坚持。

 

“只能如此，”Harold重复。

 

Reese松开身前的人，直直望进Finch的眼睛，“今天晚上和我回家吧。”

 

“John……”

 

“我们能躲开摄像头；现在有地图了。”

 

“太冒险了。”

 

“我们之前也一起在外面出现过，Harold。”

 

“可次数太多就会形成模式；你知道这是两回事。”

 

“谁说我们不能在假身份上再加一层关系？”

 

“John……”

 

前特工放开Harold，叹口气，揉着额角转身走向车厢，Harold则静静地看着他的背影。John走了几步，在马上就要到车厢门口的时候停下来，垂手而立。

 

终于，男人开口，“你是对的，我懂。”他回头，“我只是很想你。”

 

Harold低头盯住地板，一只手扶在桌沿。他们就这样隔着凝滞的空气两相沉默，谁也不肯踏上一步或者后退一步。良久，Harold抬眼看John，而John也怔怔回望着他。“这不会是永远。”

 

大个子扯出个让人心寒的浅笑，“希望如此。”

 

“一定不是。不可以是永远。”

 

John挑起下巴，“你现在是乐观主义了么Finch？”

 

“我觉得我俩之中应该有一个人是。”

 

John抿嘴，看上去还不怎么相信，于是Harold朝他伸出手。前特工踏上几步，握住小个子，Finch则顺势将他拉近，凑上去吻他，另一只手潜入John的西装外套，环住他的后腰。

 

“我们能渡过难关的。”Harold贴着爱人的唇悄语。（weather this storm）

 

John微笑，“飞过去么？”而这让Harold也弯起了唇角。（Fly through it）

 

前特工亲了亲Harold，指尖顺着小个子领口的线条描画，拂过一丝不苟的领带，以及温热的皮肤。在亲吻中他禁不住叹息，那是淡淡的咖啡香，携着深深的悲恸，而Harold用力吻回来，一点一点加重，直到他终于感受到了希望的脉搏。John双手拢过小个子短短的头发，来来回回，就好像在指挥乐章，就好像两人唇间涌动着一首最美的曲子。Harold喉间溢出轻柔的呻吟，他不管不顾地吻着John——肢体贴合，十指纠缠——John的那些渴望，那些关于漆黑的夜晚、干净的床单还有肌肤相亲的热切，Harold感同身受。

 

是Finch首先撤回身，垂下视线盯着地面，却依旧扶着John的腰。“我们还有这儿。”他抬头看向自己的特工，“到那之前，我们还有这里。”

 

John手指划过Harold的胳膊，点点头。“公寓不错，Finch；当然顾及到了隐私，还有很棒的电脑设备。”

 

Harold环顾四周，看着那些暴露在外被画上了图案的瓷砖，“更别提古旧的装潢了。”

 

“觉得还能再来一张床。”

 

Harold慢慢呼一口气，“完全同意。”

 

John咧嘴笑了，“和你特别相称。”

 

Harold心里想着John坐在车厢里，想着在John离开的时候一只手轻抚他的胳膊，想着在处理完号码之后偷得浮生，自己就这么等着John出现，花更多的时间在地下而不是地上，想着那该死的假身份。“是和我们特别相称。”

 

“我们的安全港……”John下意识低喃，凭空挥挥手，“没准儿可以这么说。”

 

Harold皱眉，“它还需要个浪漫的名字么？”

 

“我们把之前的地方称为图书馆。”

 

“那儿 _确实_ 是图书馆。”

 

“不喜欢安全港这个名字？”

 

Harold耸肩，“要是你愿意，请便。”

 

“不，其实不需要什么名字。”John又一次凝视Harold——那眼眸中的情感几乎让小个子承受不住——前特工摸了摸爱人的脸颊，“我唯一需要的，就是能在这儿找到你，Harold。”

 

所以Harold微笑，“永远，Mr. Reese。”

 

 

END

 


End file.
